Polyurethanes are prepared from compounds with at least two hydroxyl groups and compounds with at least two isocyanate groups. See, e.g., D. Randall and S. Lee, “The Polyurethanes Book”, New York: John Wiley & Sons, 2003; and K. Uhlig, “Discovering Polyurethanes”, New York: Hanser Gardner, 1999. The isocyanate groups of the isocyanate compound react with the hydroxyl groups of the hydroxyl compound to form urethane linkages. In many cases, the hydroxyl compound is a low molecular weight polyether or polyester. The isocyanate compound can be aliphatic or aromatic, and in the preparation of linear polyurethanes is typically difunctional (i.e., it is a diisocyanate). However, isocyanate compounds with greater functionality are used in preparing thermoset polyurethanes. The family of polyurethane resins is very complex because of the enormous variation in the compositional features of the hydroxyl compounds and isocyanate compounds. This variety results in a large numbers of polymer structures and performance profiles. Indeed, polyurethanes can be rigid solids, soft and elastomeric, or a have a foam (cellular) structure.
Flexible polyurethane foams are used in applications including bedding, furniture, transportation interiors, carpet underlay, and packaging. However, there remains a desire for flexible polyurethane foams that exhibit one or more of increased rate of formation, increased compressive force deflection, increased tear strength, and increased tensile strength.